dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Beta 12 23
General: *Villain intro music now plays for villains when entering Gotham and Metropolis. Bugs: *Fixed a bug with group loot, where contributors were sometimes not getting cash. *Fixed a bug where spending trait points while in a temporary form could sometimes leave that form in a state where it could no longer perform any abilities. Items: *Some weapon styles have changed. *Fixed a bug where items occasionally disappeared from inventory/equipment on login. Player Safehouses and City: *Added Point of Interest markers in the Watchtower & Hall of Doom so players can set waypoints to Banks, Mailboxes, and Respec devices. Controls: *The D-Pad will now be able to move selection focus upon opening the Trade. *Fixed issue with gamepad buttons always displaying in Disband League confirmation dialog. *Fixed PS3 Tell functionality with the virtual keyboard *Fixed issue with the Social button in the League panel displaying and overlapping when using the gamepad. Missions: General: *Some Booster Gold exploration mission rewards have improved stats. *The level 15 mentor missions now award weapons. Gotham University: *The first Necro Magent Gruhn fight introduction sequence no longer re-plays during the knock-out screen. *Necro Magent Gruhn is no longer silent in his second fight Ice Heist Baby: *The camera now focuses on Mister Freeze when you talk to him in the vault. In Limbo: *Players will get a star on their minimap directing them to the C.A.O. Dam in the Historic District. *Spider in a Brainiac shield will now engage properly, spawning little spiders to attack the player. The Super Plan: *Zatanna's animations now all work properly Combat: *Corrected the timing of the weaponize smash ability. Character Creation: *When previewing and selecting skins in character creation, your skin and makeup color will switch to a “default” value for that particular skin. These colors can still be modified manually by the player. UI: General: *Dialog box modality fixes *Map UI should be clear of the old controls hint bar *League MOTD should now display upon login and MOTD change. *Fixed issue where switching from Inventory UI or Style UI caused Inspect UI to fail to load *Group loot method is now set properly from the Social UI. *Inventory UI's Add to Collection confirmation dialog is now hi-res. *Fixed broken text strings in Style UI color picker. *Fixed issue in Map UI with selecting a rally point using the controller. *Fixed some combat log messages from thrown or summoned rigid bodies that were missing data. Social: *Added masking and scrolling to Social UI voice chat member list. *Improved gamepad navigation in Social UI. *Locked down broadcast and system channels in Social UI chat tab settings. *Fixed Social UI group loot options dropdown. *More relevant raid/group messaging in Social UI. *Fixed a bug where group/raid members' nameplates weren't always showing up in the UI. *Prevented friend list from being displayed upon opening Social UI after another. *Sort by range in Social UI now functions consistently. *Swapped Social UI confirmation window PS3 gamepad buttons with generics on PC Audio: *Fixed incorrect Joker Communicator in Amusement Mile where you heard the same message twice. *Fixed issues with incorrect icons displaying for teleporters, and fixed missing teleporter sound effects. *Villain intro music now plays for villains when entering Gotham and Metropolis PS3 Specific: *League creation should now function properly on the PS3. *Swapped Social UI confirmation window PS3 gamepad buttons with generics on PC *Fixed PS3 Tell functionality with the virtual keyboard *Trade UI now allows ps3 players to enter cash into the input box. Category:Game Update Category:DCUO Beta